Jetlag
by codenameL
Summary: Baekhyun merindukan Kai, sangat. "Jam berapa di sana?" / "Hampir jam sebelas" / "Maaf membangunkanmu." A Songfic based from Jetlag by Simple Plan. KaiBaek fic.


**Jetlag**

**Story by tsubaaaki**

**Kai/Baekhyun | Boys Love/Romance/maybe fluff | Songfic**

**A Songfic based from Jetlag by Simple Plan**

**Summary:** Baekhyun merindukan Kai, sangat. "Jam berapa di sana?" / "Hampir jam sebelas" / "Maaf membangunkanmu"

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**_What time is it? Where you are? _**

**_I miss you more than anything_**

**_Back at home you feel so far _**

**_Waitin' for the phone to ring_**

.

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya untuk ketiga kali, tidak ada telepon atau pesan masuk. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya kecewa, dia pun membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur nan empuk seraya meletakan ponselnya di sebelahnya dengan sedikit kasar.

_Mungkin dia masih tidur._

"Argh!" geram Baekhyun seraya melihat ke arah jam yang terletak manis di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Waktu menunjukkan 3.41 PM.

_Tentu saja dia masih tidur, di sana pasti jam empat pagi, bodohnya aku._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dia membalikan badannya beberapa kali mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun tidak berhasil. Dia bosan dan dia merindukan pacarnya. Pesan terakhir yang dia terima adalah ucapan selamat malam, Baekhyun membalas pesan tersebut, tapi pacarnya belum kembali membalas.

Sebuah dering terdengar dari ponselnya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Mungkin itu pacarnya bangun lebih pagi.

Perkiraannya meleset saat melihat nama pada layar ponselnya, ternyata Junmyeon yang meneleponnya.

"Iya hyung?" tanyanya malas.

"_Oh, Baekhyun-ah,"_ suara halus khas milik Junmyeon terdengar dari seberang, _"apa kau mau ikut menonton bersama kami?"_

"Kami?"

"_Iya, aku, Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung, Che–"_

"_Ini malam minggu Baek, waktunya menonton!"_ teriak Chen yang segera mengambil alih telepon milik Junmyeon. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar itu, dia juga mendengar suara lain, milik Luhan _"Ini film terbaik di Hollywood, kau pasti menyesal kalau tidak menontonnya!" _

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, tidak ada buruknya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Tidak ada tugas dari dosen, piring kotor sudah dicucinya, baju juga dan dia baru saja membereskan apartemennya, bisa dibilang Baekhyun sekarang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Oke, aku ikut,"

"_Baiklah, kita bertemu di depan toko BWCW,"_ kata penutup Junmyeon sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. "Pergi menonton~ aku mau pergi menonton~" gumam Baekhyun riang menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai berpakaian Baekhyun bermaksud mengecek ponselnya. "Aish, baterainya low," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mencari charger ponselnya. Dering pesan masuk terdengar sesaat setelah Baekhyun mencharging ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Junmyeon.

_[From: Junmoney hyung_

_Subject: empty_

_Di mana?] _

"Aku sedang...di jalan hyung," Baekhyun bergumam sembari mengetik pesan balasan untuk Junmyeon. Setelah tanda 'pesan terkirim' muncul, Baekhyun pun meletakan ponselnya di meja kecil dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

**_I've been keeping busy all time_**

**_Just to try to keep you off my mind_**

_._

Film yang mereka tonton ternyata menarik, spesial efek yang ditampilkan juga bagus bahkan termasuk genre kesukaan Baekhyun, sains-fiksi. Ya, walaupun bukan happy ending, karena tokoh utama dalam cerita itu harus mati demi menyelamatkan umat manusia di bumi. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada film.

"Aku mau tinggal di Elysium!" sahut Chen riang. "Aku tidak mau. Memikirkan benda seperti itu ditanam di kepalamu," Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan film yang baru saja dia tonton. "Berarti kau akan menderita di bumi, Kyungsoo-ya~" balas Chen sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemasnya.

Kyungsoo menatap garang ke arah Chen dan tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo segera menggelitik Chen. "Yah! Yah! Hentikan Kyungsoo!" ucap Chen disela-sela tawanya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari dirinya.

"Junmyeon, aku lapar. Ayo makan~" rengek Luhan sambil merangkul pundak Junmyeon. "Oke, ayo makan," Junmyeon mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam, "bagaimana Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diarahkan padanya. "A-ah, ya. Ayo makan!" sepertinya Junmyeon menyadari pikiran Baekhyun sedang tidak pada tempatnya.

Ya, karena sebenarnya pikiran Baekhyun sedang melayang pada ponsel miliknya. Dia yakin ponselnya sudah terisi penuh sekarang, tapi bukan itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan, dia hanya penasaran apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

Sesampainya di apartemen, hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengecek ponselnya. Benar saja, ada lima pesan masuk dan tiga panggilan tidak terjawab. Tumben sekali dia mendapat pesan sebanyak ini, Jongin biasanya mengirim satu pesan padanya. Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memeriksa panggilan tidak terjawab, dua panggilan dari Jongin dan satu dari Chen.

_Aneh, kenapa Chen meneleponku?_

Baekhyun pun membaca pesan masuk, mungkin ada pesan penting dari Chen. Dia membuka pesan mulai dari atas. Oh, yang pertama dari Kyungsoo.

_[From: D_O Kyungsoo_

_Subject: -_

_Hyung, aku baru ingat, kita belum menyelesaikan tugas untuk hari Selasa _

_Besok aku datang ke tempatmu, ya?]_

_.  
._

_[From: Chen!Chen!_

_Subject: !_

_Baekhyun-ah~ kau lupa membawa pulang donat-donat ini, jadi aku bawa pulang saja_

_Harus kuantar sekarang atau besok? o.O_

_Balas. GPL!]_

Ah, Baekhyun ingat. Dia membeli sekotak donat dan bermaksud memakanannya tengah malam nanti. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh. Selanjutnya, pesan dari...?

_[From: Yixing hyung_

_Subject: -_

_Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah selesai dengan desain logonya, bisa kau kirimkan alamat emailmu?]_

_.  
._

_[From: ManlyLulu :3_

_Subject: -_

_Kenapa lamaaaaaa sekali Byun Baekhyun, filmnya mau mulai :(_

_Beli popcorn yang besar ya!]_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari Luhan. Oh, ini pesan yang Luhan bilang di bioskop tadi. Untung saja, Baekhyun dan Chen membeli dua popcorn ukuran besar. Baekhyun mulai mengetik balasan untuk pesan-pesan tersebut, jari-jarinya bergerak begitu cepat layaknya menari. Sebuah senyum cerah terpasang di wajah imut Baekhyun ketika membaca pesan terakhir.

_[From: Jonginie_

_Subject: -_

_Good morning β! Oh, maksudku good evening ;)_

_Maaf, kemarin pulsaku habis. Have a nice day, stay healthy. _

_Love you!]_

**_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_**

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam di ponselnya, waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun ingin meneleponnya, tapi dia takut Jongin masih ada kelas. Akhrinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

_[To: Jonginie_

_Subject: -_

_Miss you so baaaaad Jonginie, jongkid, kkamjong, jongjong, krongkid :( ]_

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa yang empuk dan mulai menyalakan tv. Beberapa kali dia mengganti channel tv, mencari acara yang menarik. Ini Sabtu kan? Harusnya ada acara atau film menarik di televisi. Hampir setengah jam dia habiskan di depan televisi dan Baekhyun pun tertidur.

.

**_You say good morning when it's midnight_**

.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendengar suara dering telepon. Tangannya meraih ponsel dengan malas, Baekhyun tidak melihat jelas siapa yang meneleponnya, matanya masih mengantuk.

"Halo?"

"Good morning β," Baekhyun mendengar suara familir sedang tertawa kecil di ujung sana.

"J-Jonginie," Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, rasa mengantuknya mendadak hilang.

"Kau tidur di sofa lagi?"

"Ti-tidak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, walaupun Jongin tidak melihat itu. "Tapi aku mendengar suara berisik," Baekhyun segera mematikan televisinya. "Jangan menyembunyikannya, hyung." Jongin kembali terkekeh.

.

**_Going out of my head alone in this bed_**

.

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik! Karena aku bisa mendengar suaramu, hyung,"

"Jangan menggombal," Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantal.

"Itu kenyataan. Aku mau mendengar suara malaikatku," mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan malaikat," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. "Bagaimana kalau cintaku? Atau chagiyaa~" ucap Jongin dengan nada lucu, membuat Baekhyun gemas. "Yaa, itu terlalu umum."

"Tapi katamu, kau tidak mau panggilan yang aneh-aneh," ada nada kekecewaan terdengar di suara Jongin. Baekhyun dapat membayangkan pacarnya sekarang sedang menggerutu, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

.

**_I wake up to your sunset, it's drivin' me mad_**

.

"Jam berapa di sana?" tanya Jongin.

"Hampir jam sebelas," jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah jam yang terletak di sebelahnya.

Dia tahu kenapa Jongin bertanya hal itu, mereka memiliki perbedaan waktu hampir tiga belas jam dan terkadang sulit sekali mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menelepon. Baekhyun mendengar suara 'ding' dari ponselnya, mungkin itu suara lift. Mungkin Jongin baru sampai di apartemennya.

.

**_I miss you so bad and my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**

.

"Maaf membangunkanmu,"

"Tidak apa kok. Lagipula..." suara Baekhyun makin mengecil, "Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun berharap Jongin ada di sini, memeluknya sampai dia tertidur.

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Hei, aku tahu ini terlalu..." Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Baekhyun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Siapa gerangan yang bertamu jam segini?

"Tunggu Jongin, sepertinya ada tamu," Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya.

"Tunggu," kata Jongin tegas, "mungkin itu orang asing. Jangan langsung membuka pintu, hyung."

"Mungkin dia punya kepentingan denganku," jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Ok, tapi lakukan seperti yang kubilang. Pertama, kau harus mengecek melalui mata kucing,"

Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang Jongin katakan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya dan memeriksa melalui mata kucing, ya istilah untuk jendela kecil berbentuk bulat.

_Apa ini? Bulu putih? Tunggu dulu, ini...beruang? _

"Apakah aman?" tanya Jongin dari seberang. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu, "kupikir begitu."

"Kalau begitu buka pintumu hyung," Baekhyun pun membuka pintu apartemennya, matanya membulat ketika melihat barang yang tadi dia tebak sebagai beruang. Itu memang beruang, sebuah boneka beruang besar, berbulu putih dengan dasi biru di lehernya. Dia mengambil boneka tersebut, memeriksa boneka itu dengan seksama, berusaha mencari nama pengirimnya.

"Kau suka itu?"

Baekyun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin, sedang berdiri di lorong tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tangan kirinya memegang ponsel dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun seraya meletakan boneka beruang itu dan segera memeluk kekasihnya, dengan sangat erat. "Ahaha...ah, kau bisa menghancurkan tulang-tulangku, hyung!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap garang ke arah Jongin. "Yah, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya sambil memukul tangan Jongin pelan. "Tapi kau suka kan?" Jongin tersenyum jahil seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kau tahu aku menunggu teleponmu sejak tadi malam," gerutunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, bahkan saat Baekhyun cemberut pun dia terlihat sangat manis. Hal apa yang dilakukan Jongin di waktu dulu sampai bisa mendapatkan pacar seimut ini? Sungguh, dia merasa sangat beruntung.

Jongin menarik kekasihnya dan memeluknya. "Tapi sekarang aku di sini Baekhyun," ucapnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas memeluknya, "ya, akhirnya kau di sini," sambil menutup matanya.

Setidaknya, hati kedua orang ini tidak _jetlag_ lagi.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong...happy anniversary, Baekhyun,"

"Eh? Hari ini?" Baekhyun memandang Jongin sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

**END**


End file.
